


Snoozing

by Nativestar



Series: Sleepy Softness [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomni-mac, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Mac hasn’t been sleeping, so when Riley and Bozer find him asleep on the sofa, they know what to do.
Series: Sleepy Softness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Snoozing

Mac was stretched out on the sofa. One arm rested across his stomach while the other loosely grasped a now warm bottle of beer. The menu screen of a movie was playing on a loop, the dramatic music turned down low. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even.

Silently, Riley clicked the screen off and shook out the blanket lying on the back of the chair while Bozer rescued the bottle from Mac’s hand before it could fall. Together they covered him with the thick, soft blanket and Riley gently nudged Mac’s head until he moved to a more comfortable angle. He wiggled under the blanket and sighed as Riley and Bozer held their breath.

They crept away as he settled.

Their job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr earlier in the week and I was going to just leave it there but I've decided to add it as I've started writing two more sleep related ficlets and suddenly I have a series. Apparently my brain likes sleepy softness right now.
> 
> (I borrowed Impossiblepluto's "insomni-mac" tag because it's perfect!)


End file.
